


Hidden Boxes

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BOXES, Fluff, I hate tags sm, M/M, Moving Out, Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Saihara and Kiibo are moving out, but there’s two mix things to organize.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hidden Boxes

“Is that all of the boxes?” Saihara yells from the front door. It was late and the apartment they’re moving out of feels extremely different with all of their stuff gone.

”No, there’s two more boxes in the closet but I can’t quite reach it!” Kiibo calls back from their room.

Saihara swore he got all of the boxes, but then again they might be shoved into a corner of the closet. He walks into the room and finds the small robot on their toes, barely reaching the top shelf.  
Kiibo stands fully on his feet and huffs.

“I’ve got it.” Saihara says as he looks on the shelf. Sure enough, there’s a blue box hidden in the corner and a light brown one right next to is. He grabs them both and brings them down. They’re pretty dusty as well, and when sets them on the ground both boxes make a “thump” noise.

Saihara and Kiibo sit on the floor, staring at the boxes for a good moment. The blue one is bigger has a faded off logo on it. The second one is a normal box with “Shuichi” written on the top.

”Do you remember putting these here?” Saihara asks Kiibo.

”Shuichi, they look like pretty much every other box in this room. I would not be able to recognize it based on appearance alone.”

”that’s.. not what I asked.”

”What do you think are in the boxes?” Kiibo says, running his finger along the blue box and wiping the dust on his pullover.

“Well, they’re fairly heavy. Plus it sounded like papers moving when I took them down so maybe...”

Kiibo lifted both of the box lids, making Saihara stop his rambling.

Inside the blue one are 3 different sized boxes and stack of photos, all neatly organized. It looked like the box and it’s contents where brand new.

The second one had photos and a few random objects as well, all of which Saihara recognized. “So that’s where these went..”

”Ah! I remember now!” Kiibo says. “The professor left me a box of things from the lab when I left! I must have put them here and forgot about it!” The smaller boy laughs awkwardly. 

Saihara smiles at his boyfriend’s realization. “So, wanna look through your box?” He asks.

”How about the swap boxes?” Kiibo suggests.

“Eh? I mean, sure but why?” 

Kiibo thinks for a second. “I don’t know, the idea just came to my mind I guess?” 

”Oh, that makes sense. Here.” He takes the light brown box and hands it to Kiibo, taking the blue box in return.

”Thank you” Kiibo says before taking out a stack of photos. “Likewise” Saihara says and does the same.

The first few photos are what look like progress updates? It’s Kiibo, but he’s not finished yet. Each photo showed Kiibo being worked on bit by bit, along with the professor and some other people.

“Do..do these count as baby photos?” Saihara thinks to himself.

Kiibo pokes Saihara’s arm. “Hm?” Saihara turns to look at the robot.

“Shuichi, is this you?” He hands a photo to the taller boy.

Saihara recognizes what’s going on immediately. The photo is of him when he was around 5 year old. He’s crying, and there’s a pair of scissors on the floor.

“Y-yeah it is.” Saihara says embarrassed.

”What’s going on in the photo? I can’t quite tell.” Kiibo asks him.

”oh. That was when I was about 5 years old. I had cut off some of my hair for some reason, and my uncle was trying to fully cut the rest of my hair so it could be an even length.”

”That was a very idiotic thing you did.”

Ouch.

”Heh, yeah. Well kids are like that sometimes.” He smiles.

”I see, thank you” Kiibo goes back to looking though the photos.

Saihara’s done with the pictures, it was mainly of when Kiibo first did certain things. He reaches into the box and takes out a small box. He opens it and finds a variety of different wires. “Do we need these?” He asks kiibo.

”No, we have plenty remember? The professor was very worried about my body being damaged when I moved in with you for some reason.”

Saihara throws the cords in a trash bag, then opens the other boxes. The first one has a goodbye note along with a.. salt jar? The other one has a cloth that looks very worn down. Kiibo grabs the cloth immediately.

”W-wh-?” Saihara tries to ask but stops himself. Kiibo looks embarrassed, and he pieces things together rather quickly. 

Saihara puts everything back in the blue box, then closes the lid. ”Well, that’s it for your box. You find anything we don’t need in my box?” Saihara asks.

”No, though there is this.” He picks up a hat. “I’m not sure if you want this or not.” The hat is dark green and the brim is pretty much destroyed.

Saihara looks at the hat for a moment before taking it and throwing away. He stands up dusts himself off. “Right! I think that was everything. We can put these two boxes in a larger box right?”

”Mhm!” Kiibo closes Saihara’s box, grabs it, then stands up. “I think there’s one somewhat empty box.” He says as they both walk out of the room.

They load all of the boxes into their car and sit down in their now empty apartment. They sat there for only 2 minutes before Saihara passed out, his head on Kiibo shoulder, while Kiibo looks over the photos one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I’ve made that had to do with photos and older memories.  
> I don’t know how to feel about it.


End file.
